


new message

by sade12



Category: American Psycho - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Arguing, Chatting & Messaging, Developing Relationship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, whole lotta dat ting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sade12/pseuds/sade12
Summary: Disparate exchanges between two colleagues.Wellll now. I don't know if you guys know about *Patrick's promo emails from the movie's initial release but wow are they something else. I found out about them earlier this year digging deep into internet marrow and the idea is there!! I love it! The idea! is! there. And I wanted to use it... play around and do something fun. Let's see where this goes this is such a test run and I'd love your feedback, thank you.Disclaimer I know the internet didn't exist publicly in 1990 yadayadayadayada they're rich yuppies let's assume they know people.*the emails





	new message

_ Wed. 5/9/90 7:37 AM _

_To:_ [lcaruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcaruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Urgent_

Carruthers,

I have been avoiding you for some time and I was scheduling to continue on doing so. After this is sent, I will resume doing so. This is the last you will ever hear from me, and if you contact me further, a litigation will ensue.

Do yourself a favor and don’t expect a response to the one you’re inevitably going to send me. It will be deleted on sight. On that note, I would prefer if you owed up to your leaving the state and dropped all communications; it makes no sense at all for us to continue talking, wouldn’t you agree, as we work in separate buildings and therefore do not even see the same clients at the same time? Be rational. Your emotions for me cannot override your professionalism. Letters, voicemails, e-mails, whatever have you that you’ve been sending and I’ve not been reading. I don’t particularly care. It’s much better to volunteer than to get forced, don’t you think? Your ritualistic stalking must be cute in your mind. If you had behaved nicely, I wouldn’t have to do this.

Further, my lawyer is far superior in comparison to yours. I’ve contrast their ratio of successes and losses. Don’t try anything. It’s not cute.

Yours,

Patrick Bateman

[pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_Tue. 5/15/90 1:02 PM _

_To:_ [pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

Hi Patrick,

This is kind of funny. My secretary got this before I did, and she just forward it to me a few minutes ago. Do you want to know how she found it?

Remember when I told everyone that I was moving e-mails a while ago and my old one was on-the-record defunct because things kept getting jumbled? The whole spiel about the spelling error, you know. I told you first? You sent it to that e-mail. She was looking for anything she missed and was about to deactivate it. She thinks I’m a stalker or something now. You could’ve worded it less bluntly, you know. I was really happy at first, finally hearing from you again.

I’m sorry I made you so angry, I just wanted some closure. We didn’t talk on good terms the last time I saw you in person, you know that. It’s clear you remember so I’m sorry for embarrassing you in front of everyone. I’d like to show you I mean it rather than just tell you, but I can’t do that, can I? Litigations. That’s a lot. Weren’t we friends at some point? You’d do that to me just because I’m, alright, sort of clingy?

Why am I even writing this out? You said you wouldn’t respond............ Okay look. if it matters at all, I’m sorry. I might never get another chance to say this and I’m really sorry.

[lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

  _Mon. 5/28/90 3:32 PM _

_To:_ [lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

Carruthers,

I’d like to distinguish that it was my secretary, Jean, who sent my message to the incorrect e-mail instead of me. I appreciate the clarification and you have my thanks for bringing it to my attention.

Yours,

Patrick Bateman

[pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_ Tue. 5/28/90 5:42 PM _

_To:_ [pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

Oh okay? Good to hear from you again.

Assuming this is you, Patrick, I guess that, now, in the spirit of general fairness, I better get ready for that litigation or a C&D or something. And if this is Jean, which it very well may be, despite the fact that that typing style didn't sound like her at all.............. Hi Jean! Haven't talked to you in a while. Are you still coming over for my birthday?

[lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_ Tue. 5/28/90 6:00 PM _

_To:_ [lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

Carruthers,

If you want to talk to my secretary e-mail my secretary.

Yours,

Patrick Bateman

[pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_Tue. 5/28/90 6:10 PM _

_To:_ [pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

Uh-huh. Why does your secretary use your e-mail, then? What's she doing on it?

[lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_ Tue. 5/28/90 6:31 PM _

_To:_ [lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

Carruthers,

I told you to stop e-mailing me. Your lack of regard for clear directives never fails to astound me. Do you care about anything? Do people like you?

Yours,

Patrick Bateman

[pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_ Tue. 5/28/90 6:39 PM _

_To:_ [pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

Wow, you silver-tongued devil you. You're always so eloquent. Way to dodge the questions

Do you just... like being rude all the time? I'm trying to talk to you and all you do is just answer whatever you want to! Is it just hard for you to be nice to people, be civil to people? Hahahaaaa no wonder nobody can stand you but me! Always me. It's aggravating.

[lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_ Tue. 5/28/90 6:41 PM _

_To:_ [pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

Oh God I'm sorry. I got a little worked up, I didn't mean any of that. I'm really sorry

[lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_ Tue. 5/28/90 6:48 PM _

_To:_ [pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

If you're angry I understand... Omg that was so dumb why did I say that......

You still have my number don't you? Call me I want to talk to you.

[lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_ Tue. 5/29/90 11:01AM _

_To:_ [lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

Carruthers,

You know I'm not calling you. Stop being stupid.

I never had your phone number, you've never given me anything with your number on it and I'm offended by how simple your line of thinking is. Think, Carruthers. Think. Why would I call you when the original subject of this was that I never wanted to talk to you again?

In regards to your apology, I don't care.

Yours,

Patrick Bateman

[pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_Tue. 5/29/90 12:20 PM _

_To:_ [pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

First of all I HAVE on multiple occasions given you test-runs of all of my business cards. Patrick for pete's sake you were always the first one to get them. Now that's on you whatever you chose to do with them, but you can't sit here and say you NEVER had my phone number because that's a blatant lie and even you know it. Call simpleminded when you can't even keep track of your own stuff. Smart.

You're so inconsistent you're still responding to me on-and-off and I haven't gotten a cease and desist yet! Where's that huh???

Second of all! That's exactly the problem Patrick. I want to know WHY you don't care but you won't tell me. EVER. You just ignore me like that all the time. Do I not deserve to know wwhat is it????

[lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_Tue. 5/29/90 12:21 PM _

_To:_ [pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

sorry

[lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

  _Tue. 5/29/90 12:25 PM _

_To:_ [lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

Carruthers,

I don't know how to put this to you. Listen. Listen this one time. Just listen.

With all the multiple times I have dismissed you when you offered me a card or told you I explicitly was not interested in you or your dealings whatsoever you shouldn't be even remotely surprised with my loss of your fucking cards or my choice to subsequently throw them away. I am NOT inconsistent. I am perfectly coherent and you somehow manage to elicit extremely discordant reactions out of me.

Has it ever occurred to you that maybe, just maybe, there is a slim chance I ignore you 'like that' for a REASON

Yours,

Patrick Bateman

[pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_Tue. 5/29/90 12:30 PM _

_To:_ [pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

I'm soorry I'm sorry Im sorrry

[lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_Tue. 5/29/90 12:32 PM _

_To:_ [lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Urgent_

Carruthers,

STOP SENDING ME E-MAILS

Yours,

Patrick Bateman

[pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_Sun. 6/10/90 4:25 PM _

_To:_ [lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Question_

Excuse my lack of a professional header and footer. As I'm sending this from my secratary's computer rather than mine, it's not automatically added as it should be.

[pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_Sun. 6/10/90 4:39 PM _

_To:_ [pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Question  
_

Oh wow..... I'm surprised

I was literally just thinking about you five minutes ago

How are you Patrick? Or should I call you Jean provisionally? I'm sure you could just add the h+f yourself with the little buttons up there do you see them?

[lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_Sun. 6/10/90 4:44 PM _

_To:_ [lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Question_

Carruthers,

I've unblocked your sender e-mail for a reason. I have a question for you.

I'm fine. Don't call me Jean because that's not my name.

I do. Thank you.

Yours,

Patrick Bateman

[pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_Sun. 6/10/90 4:46 PM _

_To:_ [pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Re: Question  
_

Yeah, I guessed haha.

You're welcome I'm glad I could help!!!! What is it? I only have a few minutes, please respond quick

[lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

* * *

_Sun. 6/10/90 4:50 PM _

_To:_ [lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:lcarruthers@pierceandpierce.com)

_Subject: Question_

Carruthers,

Your phone number. What is it.

Yours,

Patrick Bateman

[pbateman@pierceandpierce.com](mailto:pbateman@pierceandpierce.com)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> PS... if you have any ideas! [drop them on my desk, won't you?](https://deshquiat.tumblr.com/ask) x


End file.
